Wedding Details
by FlightAttendantCrazyLady
Summary: Set after 2.09, Obviously spoilers. Will goes to see Dr. Habib about a week after election night. (Those have already seen the episode, know what this means). Rated T for language. And possibly suggestive themes, take it as you read it. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: Because I needed to see this happen and I don't think I can wait until next year.**

Will walked into Dr. Habib's office with a ridiculous grin on his face. He hadn't been able to stop smiling since election night last week, and he wasn't sure if he could, or wanted to stop. He decided to channel his autopilot news anchor a little bit; he didn't want to give away the news to his therapist so easily.

"You're looking chipper today. Anything new happen?" Dr. Habib asked as Will sat down.

It literally took all of Will's willpower not to burst into joyous laughter right there. But he was determined to make Habib surprised and do it as nonchalantly as possible. So he took a deep breath to calm his giddy nerves, "You could say that."

"Anything interesting happen on election night?" Dr. Habib smiled, almost as if he knew that something DID happen and was waiting patiently for Will to say as much.

"Sloan made-out with Don in the control room right before we had to go to air." Will offered. It was interesting news, he couldn't lie. It surprised him almost as much as his sudden epiphany.

"Really? How did that happen?" Dr. Habib raised his eyebrows, he had to admit that was a sudden turn of events.

"It's a long story." Will's phone buzzed and he looked down and saw it was a text from his fiancee. _His fiancee,_ words could not describe how happy that made him.

Mac: _At Dr. Habib's? _

Will let a small grin slip, but quickly stifled it before Habib could notice. _Yeah. I haven't told him yet. I want to make him wait it out._

Mac: _Billy. Don't torture the poor man. After all he's the one that got you to let go in the first place._

Will: _Which is why he's getting an invitation. Would it make you happy if I let you in on it?_

Mac: _What did you have in mind?...Oh God listen to me, I didn't even protest!_

Will couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle.

"Something you wish to share?" Dr. Habib stared at him, clearly not amused.

"Sorry, let me just send this one last text. I promise I'll tell you all about my week." Will flashed him a charming smile and sent his one last text.

_Call me about wedding details. _

* * *

Will started to tell Habib about the Don and Sloan story when his phone went off.

"Are you really going to take that?" Habib raised an eyebrow with some annoyance.

"It's Mac, there could be a story." Will answered his phone, "Hey Mac."

"I can't believe we are doing this. You are going to give the poor man a heart attack."

"I know. I know. Mac relax, everything will be just fine." Will answered in a sweet and soothing voice.

"Oh shut it. So wedding details, that's what you want to talk about? Fine then we are talking. It'll be in New York correct?"

"Of course it'll be in New York. Mac, I'm not flying all the way to England for this."

"Fuck you. You totally would if I asked you to. You can't say no to me."

Will could hear her smile through his phone. "I can and I will. By the way I think I'm choosing Charlie."

"As what, your best man? And If I recall, you didn't have any issue saying yes to me last night." Mac smirked.

"Now you're just not playing fair. And yeah."

"You can't, he's walking me down the aisle."

"I thought you called your parents?" Will replied, a little miffed about losing Charlie as his best man.

"Will, I am not asking my mother's new husband to walk me down the aisle. My dad's been dead for over six years now, you know that."

"Then who am I going to pick?"

"Pick Don. You and he have become so close now. Or Elliot. Elliot would make a great best man."

"Fine, I'll ask Elliot tonight."

"You really should talk to Habib, he's probably wondering what the hell we are talking about. Give him my regards please. I love you...I love you, God I love saying that! Don't you?"

"I love saying it and I love hearing it. I'll see you at the rundown meeting. Love you. Bye." Will hung up his phone and looked up with a smirk. Dr. Habib was sitting open mouthed and wide eyed. He couldn't have asked for a better reaction.

"Did you just tell Mackenzie that you loved her?"

Will smiled a genuine smile, "Yeah. Sorry about that Mac had some wedding details she wanted to work out."

For a moment Will was afraid that Habib might _actually_ have a heart attack. It was a long time before he said, "What? Will, What the fuck?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? I realized how stupid I was being, and I asked Mac to marry me and she said yes." Will was beaming now. A mix between pure joy that he was engaged, and a smirk that he finally pulled one over on his therapist."

"And you didn't think to-? When did this happen?" Dr. Habib was not sure what he was feeling at the moment, but it wasn't happiness that's for sure.

"Election Night."

"You got engaged to Mackenzie, and you started with Don and Sloan. Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Not all the time. But in this one instance, yes. I truly have enjoyed this session. By the way Mac gives you her regards. She wasn't keen on torturing you with this sudden development."

"So that call was?"

"It was her. But she knew what I was doing. And we really did go over wedding details." Will hadn't stopped smiling and he had no intentions to. He was truthfully the happiest man on the planet.

"I see. Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you. And you should be receiving an invitation in a few months. We wasted enough time as it is, I don't intend to waste anymore."

Habib could only nod his gratitude and was silent before he asked, "How'd you propose?"

Will's smile faded a little and he put his head in his hands. "I gave her the ring I bought from Tiffany's. The one I didn't return? And I would rather not say how I proposed because I was a bumbling idiot for most of it, and I'm just glad that she said yes. Actually more like relieved. Relieved and ecstatic."

"What'd you say?"

"It was a lot of bumbling. I'm serious, I didn't know half of what I was saying. What it came down to was that I was in love with her, that no matter what she said, yes or no, that I would never hurt her again. And that I would always be in love with her. I think I said it was some physical law of the universe. That she owned me."

"And she said yes?"

Will looked up with a brilliant grin on his face. Every time he thought about that night, he couldn't stop smiling. "She said yes."

"By the way Will? Physical law of the universe? Nice move." Dr. Habib smiled. He was genuinely happy for his patient. And glad that he could stop adding to the ever increasing file that was Mackenzie McHale.


End file.
